1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
With a light emitting device using a light emitting element such as an LED, high light emission efficiency can be easily obtained. Accordingly, they are used for various devices including a backlight device for a display or the like and an illuminating device.
In each of JP 2014-165262 A and JP 2014-183134 A, a light emitting device is disclosed in which a light emitting element is mounted on a resin package including a lead frame and resin.
Further, in JP 2008-60344 A, a light emitting device is disclosed in which a light emitting element is mounted inside a recess defined in a package, and a light-reflecting resin member is disposed near the light emitting element.